


Get Lucky

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Image found randomly via Google.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Image found randomly via Google.

"What sort of trouble did you get into while I was away?" Severus asked leaning casually against the doorframe to the bathroom. 

He noticed Harry's hand hadn't moved from his upper arm even as he turned to face him. He looked pointedly at it Harry's hand and then back up to his face.

"Remember I mentioned I might get a tattoo?" Harry said then bit his lower lip. Severus licked his own lips, wanting nothing more than to have a turn nibbling Harry's. 

But first things first.

"I recall. I believe you said you were going to wait for a special occasion."

Harry nodded. "Next week will be our fourth anniversary and I planned to surprise you."

"However, I managed to sneak away from the dullest conference the Potions Masters Guild has ever held and ruined your surprise." Severus walked to Harry and watched as he revealed the tattoo on his bicep.

"I wouldn't say you ruined it," Harry said. "It's still a surprise." 

Severus traced his fingers over the four leaf clover, their initials to either side. 

"Why a clover?" Severus asked. "You're not Irish."

"No, but I'm quite lucky." Harry grinned. "You've always said so." 

"I think you're about to get lucky," Severus said, pulling Harry into a kiss.


End file.
